The Big Four In Arendelle
by peachpie123
Summary: The big four find themselves in the setting of Frozen, determined to help Elsa control her gift they uncover an evil that would have been better kept a secret... Jackunzel And Merricup Fanfic


**WARNING: You should know that I am far from perfect at being a writer, but try to bare with me...**

**Disclaimer: Dragon age does not belong to me!**

As the hot summer sun made its way higher and higher into the clear Ferelden sky, a single songbird sang its clear opinion through the forrest, the captivating melody bouncing off the trees, and large rock formations, making a young woman smile slightly.

It had been weeks since the woman had been allowed a simple day of freedom such as today. For being someone of her rank keeps one rather busy to say the least.

As the smile eventually faded the girl took in a sharp breath, gathering her thoughts into a plan as to what to do next. If this trip was entirely for pleasure she would gladly waste away the hours among the forrest, but it was not.

She was to find someone in these uncharted woods, someone who she once knew rather well. Under normal circumstances she would just send a letter, but this someone who she was looking for didn't want to be found ever. By anyone for that matter. But of being one with a terrible way of keeping promises the girl sought out her apostate friend anyhow.

Pulling the hood of her cloak down over her face the woman pressed deeper into the woods, keeping an open mind as to where her long lost "friend" may be settled.

As the day wore on with no luck on the girls part she began to give up hope that the apostate was anywhere in these parts. Anger flashed through her mind as she remembered Zevrans so called friend who had spotted the mage.

Throwing her pack to the forrest floor in frustration she slammed her fist into the nearest tree she could find, immediately regretting it as her hand throbbed immensely from the impact.

"Sod it all to hell with her, and her witchy ways of evading everyone I swear as so-"

Her words were cut off by another voice. A familiar voice actually.

"Swear what hmm?"

"Morrigan?" She whispered, letting the words slip out of her lips before she turned to face the body of the voice the lingered in the air like a poison.

"Don't act like your so surprised, its not as if my presence is such a surprise to you. So warden? What do you plan to do now that you've found me?"

The girl was turned around completely now taking in the presence of her old companion.

Yet sure as the sun shined Morrigan stood before her. Over the two years of her absence the mage had remained the same as she did when standing along side the warden facing the blight against all odds. With her charcoal colored hair, and large hazel eyes that always seemed to hold secrets.

"Are you to bring me back to your kingdom? Perhaps Alistair has yearned to see the child. Or am I supposed to believe that you came here, defying my wishes I might add, just to see me? I find that rather unlikely _Nadia_." Morrigan asked carefully circling around the warden like a predator to its prey.

Taking in a deep breath Nadia spoke with a strong sense of confidence, "I've come here on the behalf of well me I suppose, not for the king or the child." She spoke the last word with a layer of venom.

Morrigan crossed her arms tightly across her barely covered chest, "Would you care to elaborate on that statement?" She asked arching a black brow at the warden.

Clearing her throat she started again lowering her gaze to her worn leather boots.

"Were holding a reunion ah party at the palace, and I would like it if you were to attend. Everyone has agreed to come, but I um didn't think it would be appropriate if I did not ask you."

The words hung in the air for a moment before Morrigan let out a short chuckle.

"You truly want me to be there with the same man who allowed me to conceive a child? Do not get me wrong warden I am quite flattered but something tells me that you wouldn't exactly feel comfortable with I in the same room as your husband correct? Unless you are holding back from the whole story."

Nadia furrowed her brow and glanced back up at the witch who was now leaning against a rather mossy tree. Nadia's face showed no anger, yet it didn't hold any happy emotions either.

"I could care less about both of your damned issues towards each other, tis my only offer take it or leave it Morrigan but do not forget that I tried. Now what say you?"

Taken aback by the woman's words Morrigan took a step back making the distance between them more awkward then before. She yearned to snap at the girl whom she once knew well enough that it was appropriate to give Nadia the title of a friend. A good friend. But as she stood there in the forrest staring at the warden she felt the urge to accept this offer of hers. Perhaps it was time her son met his father anyways, and if anything went wrong she could always flee from her companions once more.

"I-I suppose that I will go then, for old times. Although listen to me when I tell you this, if anything happens to put my son in danger then I will blame you, and you only."

Nadia blinked rapidly at the mage for a few seconds before regaining herself. She had never actually anticipated that Morrigan would accept, but perhaps over the months that she had been absent the bitch witch became more caring.

"Then I will see you in three days time at the palace." Nadia smiled and turned away from her friend to walk back the distance that she had traveled.

"Thats it? No pestering, or idiotic questions?" Morrigan sneered.

Shrugging Nadia kept her pace as she scaled a fallen tree.

"I'll see you at the party, also try to wear something how do I say this? Less revealing perhaps?"

"Why you little" Morrigan muttered turning back to where Nadia once stood, but the rouge archer was already out of sight.

* * *

"Ah my queen you are back already! I assume you were successful in finding this friend of yours?" A familiar face asked as Nadia made her way down the main hall.

"Oh Teagan how you always come to the right conclusion befuddles me, what is your secret?" Nadia laughed as she turned another corner leading up to a flight of stairs.

Smirking Teagan picked up his pace to catch up to his queen.

"Let's just say I spend a lot of time practicing."

Letting out a chuckle Nadia lowered her gaze to the stone that made up the floor.

"Alistair is not yet back is he?"

Frowning slightly the redheaded man shook his head, "But he should be back by nightfall milady, no need to worry yourself."

Inhaling deeply Nadia nodded gravely and clumsily tripped over the last stone step, causing her to fall face first into the ground.

The impact stung like a dog bite, a really big dog bite.

"Makers breath, My queen!" Teagan rushed to her side quickly scanning her for any wounds, getting rather furious glares from her majesty in the process.

Lifting herself off the ground and onto her feet again Nadia dusted her cloak off, and sighed. Lately her worries had been getting the best of her. Almost all of them included her husband.

"I'm fine Teagan, I just need some time by myself." She muttered with a hint of frustration.

Reaching the corridor that led to the grand bedroom she dismissed Teagan, and quickly walked to the room, opening the brass door she saw a woman carrying a child. Her child.

Sighing at the relief of seeing her daughter she rushed over to the servant, and almost snatched the child out of the woman's arms. But instead she waited impatiently as the elf handed the infant over to it's mother.

Shooing the servant out of the room she stared down at her baby girl. How much trouble it had took to be blessed with her, how much frustration and grief, but all those feelings disappeared when she held her in her own arms.

The child's name was Eleanor after her grandmother. She had auburn colored locks in which she inherited from her mothers side, and wide amber eyes from her father. And yet as the girl was only a year old she held an attitude that never gets put out.

Smiling faintly Nadia held the girl close to her chest as if her life depended on it, after 5 minutes of silence the queen looked back down to her daughter hoping to see her still awake and ready to play, but Eleanor had already dozed off. She was easily bored, even by her own parents.

Chuckling softly Nadia placed the girl back into her finely adorned crib. For a moment everything seemed peaceful, until a sharp tapping noise could be heard from the door.

Scowling Nadia opened the door ready to scold whoever disturbed her piece.

"Can I not have a moment of peace!" She snorted at the servant who was now cowering in fear of being punished.

"I'm s-sorry milady but you are required in the main hall as soon as possible."

Rolling her eyes she pushed past the servant, and stormed down the hall, down the stairs, and all the way to the main hall.

Pushing open the doors she ran a hand through her wavy hair, and let out a deep sigh.

"What is it now?" she wondered aloud a little louder then she wanted to.

"And here I thought you might be happy to see me!" A soothing voice teased.

Looking up she practically ran into the mans arms, scared that he might disappear if she didn't hold him tight enough.

"Alistair! You're home early, Makers breath I was beginning to think you were never coming back." Tucking her face under his chin she embraced him fully, taking in what had been missing from her life for the last 3 weeks.

Smirking Alistair stood awkwardly smiling like an idiot as he planted a soft kiss on his queens forehead.

"Andrestate am I a lucky man." He muttered softly.

"Indeed you are!" Teagan added, earning a glare from both of them. Rubbing the back of his head he let out a scared chuckle, and backed away from the pair giving them more space then needed.

"Dear I hate to cut this short but I actually really need to umm g-go to the little templars room. Meet me upstairs in a moment for a more proper greeting?" Alistair whispered into Nadia's ear, earning a giggle from her part.

And for that moment everything seemed perfect.

Nothing could go wrong...

* * *

**Well there's that I guess, thank you for reading all the way through it by the way, did I mention that I'm a rather cruddy writer? Oh well its the thought that counts :3**

**Also I was thinking of moving the rating of this story up if you would like me to get further in depth in the warden lovers fluff, and battle scenes. **

**Also please leave a review! And leave ideas for upcoming chapters please? A rating is always nice :)**

**-Peach**


End file.
